


Engaged

by Moon_862



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_862/pseuds/Moon_862
Summary: Magnus and Alec are so in love. This one's  a fluff piece from the end of CoHF with a huge twist.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Engaged

Magnus and Alec finally found some peace together after a very long time. This time there were no more going on crazy missions or putting up wards for the ever annoying clave. They had defeated Sebastian, Clary’s evil brother and they had gotten out of edom safely thanks to Simon who had been beyond brave.

Simon had lost his memories of the shadow world in the process of helping them but they had found a loophole and it was going to be a surprise for everyone else tonight at Luke and Jocelyn’s wedding.

Alec was currently sitting on their bed while Magnus chose something for him to wear. 

“Do I really have to get dressed up for this?” Alec asked.

“Of Course you do! I’m pretty sure the fanciest thing that people have seen you in is a denim shirt apart from when you go to clave meetings.” Chuckled Magnus.

“Hey!... Fine, maybe I don't usually like to get into a tux very often.” Grunted Alec.

“Ok now, you can wear this while I go get ready.” Said Magnus as he gave Alec a small peck on the lips. 

Alec wore his Dark Blue tux as told and waited for 30 minutes before losing his patience and barging into the bathroom. The man he saw in there was probably being envied by all the angels watching. Magnus looked absolutely gorgeous in his Maroon tux and multiple necklaces and rings. What had he done to deserve to call this warlock as his own. Magnus was almost finished applying gold eyeshadow. He had his back towards Alec and had not seen Alec come inside yet. 

With a single long stride he reached Magnus and wrapped his arms around his waist. Magus looked up in the mirror and smiled at Alec. 

“By the Angel, you are so beautiful Magnus” He whispered into Magnus’ ear in a deep voice that made him shudder and close his eyes. When Magnus had opened his eyes, Alec saw that his glamour had dropped completely and now he saw golden eyes.The sight made Alec heart stutter.

“You look quite breathtaking yourself Alexander.” Magnus whispered back. Alec spun Magnus around and pressed his lips to Magnus’, Kissing him deeply. Magnus runs his hands on every centimeter of Alec’s body as Alec winds his hands into Magnus’ thick hair. After a few more minutes and some undone buttons, Alec manages to stop himself. 

“Shit, Magnus we forgot about the wedding.” Alec said in a panicked voice.

“Not to worry darling, everything is fine” Magnus smiles and snaps his fingers. Magnus’ makeup is fully completed and they both look presentable again within a second. 

“I love it when you do that. Thank you” 

“You are most welcome. Now let's get to this wedding shall we?” Magnus says and takes Alec’s hand in his as they go through the portal that Magnus created.

\-------------------------------------------------

“They look so happy together” Said Clary who was looking at her mother and Luke.  
Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary were standing together in a group as they always did. Magnus and Alec had arrived just in time to see Jocelyn say I do. After that, all of them had congratulated the pair and conveyed their best wishes. 

Now it was time to dance. Magnus offered his hand to Alec and he gladly took it. They stared into each others’ eyes deeply and you could maybe even feel love radiating around them. Anyone with eyes could see that they belonged to each other - heart and soul. 

“Have I ever told you how much I am irrevocably in love with you?” Magnus asked the man of his life.

“Only about a hundred times everyday” Said Alec and Kissed Magnus softly, showing him how he worshipped him. 

"Maybe we should think of going home? I have other plans for us Angel" Magnus purred seductively which made Alec blush heavily. It never ceased to amaze magnus that even after so long he made Alec blush deliciously.

But before Alec could answer, Clary called out to them. She and Jace were standing next to someone who looked very familiar with dark brown hair and glasses. It was Simon, standing awkwardly. Isabelle seemed to be standing apart from the group as though it physically hurt to look at Simon or even be near him.

Alec and Magnus smiled at Simon and he returned the smile although it was an unsure one. 

"So, are you guys happy to see Simon again?" Magnus asked Clary. 

"Totally! I had no idea what was going on when he showed up but then he said that you said that you found a loophole through the memory loss problem!" Said Clary breathlessly. She looked like she was going to burst out of excitement. 

"Whoa, slow down there biscuit. He still doesn't have all of his memory back and you might scare him" Magnus said with a slight grin. 

Clary pulled Simon along with her, saying how excited Jocelyn and Luke we're gonna be when they saw him. Jace trailed behind her with a smile. Alec was happy that his brother had finally found some peace with Clary just like the rest of them.

"Isabelle looks like she doesn't even care" Alec said, his eyebrows creasing at the sight of Izzy with folded hands and her lips mashed into a thin line.

"Trust me Alexander, she cares way too much." replied Magnus with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Soon everyone was laughing, dancing and having the time of their lives. Jace and Clary were standing arrested in motion on the dance floor and were looking into each other’s eyes like there was no one else around. Simon seemed to be talking to Isabelle who was still critical but on closer notice looked like she was softening up. She even laughed at some of the things that Simon said. Alec was happy that his sister was happy again too. He had a feeling that Izzy and Simon were going to end up falling head over heels for each other.

His thoughts were interrupted when Magnus nudged him and said that it was time for Jocelyn to toss the bouquet.

To Alec’s surprise, when Jocelyn Threw the flowers, she turned around instead of throwing it backwards, winked at Magnus and aimed it perfectly at Alec who being a shadowhunter all his life, instinctively caught it. Applause and cheers broke out all around him and it took him a moment to process what had just happened. 

He turned to Magnus with wide eyes and saw that Magnus had a huge grin on his face that made Alec’s heart swell.

"Alexander, I really cannot believe that I get to love you again. You are the most loving and caring person I have ever seen. I lost you once, I will not lose you again." Magnus said as he stared into Alec's electric blue eyes.

He pulled out a beautiful ring and got on his knees. 

"After all these years and thousands of lovers, I have finally found you. And I cannot bear to let go of you ever again and I cannot imagine a life without you. You loved me like no other and everytime I wake up you are the one that comes to my mind. Everytime I drop just a little, you lift me higher.” Magnus saw that Alec had tears in the corner of his eyes and looked at Magnus like he hung the moon in the sky.

“Will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, give me the honour of being the happiest man in existence and marry me, Magnus Bane?” 

“ Magnus I - ” Alec tried to speak. He felt like his breath had been knocked out of him. This beautiful man kneeling before him, the love of his life, had just made him impossibly and infinitely more happier. Finally Alec remembered how to breathe.

“Oh Magnus, of course I will. God I love you so much” Alec choked out and Magnus slipped the ring onto Alec’s finger as they kissed each other fiercely and passionately. 

Everyone Cheered and came to congratulate them. Clary and Isabelle came over and gave them a bone crushing hug. Jace hugged Alec too and said that he was really happy for Magnus and him. In honour of their engagement, everyone began to party hard. Again. These people really liked to go wild.

When everyone was finally worn out from partying, they all gathered beside the lake that was behind the place where the wedding was held. 

“So, I’m gonna be a husband.” mused alec. 

“You sure are darling.” Chuckled Magnus. “I was thinking about hyphenating. How does that sound.”

“You read my mind Mr. Lightwood - Bane” whispered Alec in a hoarse voice.

Boy did that turn Magnus on. “Keep that up and you’re be dragged into the bedroom”

Alec shivered at that. “Try me Mr. Lightwood - Bane” Alec purred, this time pronouncing every syllable of the name excruciatingly slow.

Magnus created a portal to their loft and all but pulled Alec through it, both of them giggling uncontrolably with pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you liked this fic, kudos And comments are more than welcome 😊
> 
> *Backflips away*


End file.
